ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Sayama
Makoto Sayama (狭山 真琴 Sayama Makoto) is the girl Yamato is in love with, during the 21st century and the daughter of the president of Sayama Sports and is a designer for her father's company. Sayama resembles a little girl from the 12th century that was part of the 12th century Yamato's bandit group. She has recently turned 17 in the series, and her birthday is the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral. As of Chapter 26, she is the new master of Regla. Appearance She has an average he ight for her age and shoulder-length reddish-brown brunette hair with her trademark red ribbon that's always seen attached; both in the present and in the past. Due to her occupation as a student, she is almost always seen wearing a Senjo Academy uniform. At her birthday party she wears a light-colored lacy blouse, a black skirt, and a lacy bow to match. Her past incarnation wears a kimono with flowers on it, and she still wears the same red ribbon. Personality Sayama is described as cool and mysterious who keeps her head about her, and is capable of taking bold action. She acts gentle and seems to have some obscurity, always keeping a smiling face while acting like something never happened. Sayama has, however, known to stick up for people as when a child Yamato wet his pants after failing to go to the bathroom, Sayama made it look like it was her who got Yamato wet by spraying him with a hose. In the 12th century, she was shy and always with the other children playing with Ultimo, whom she thought was "pretty". Story Part I First appearing as Yamato's classmate handing over his bag on the way to school, Sayama is given a peripheral role in the first part of Ultimo. In Part I, it is her birthday; She always appear along with her fellow classmates Oume, Kiyose, Akitsu, and Yamato until the fateful twist of events when Jealous and his master fulfill a contract and later keep the whole Senjo Academy entwinkled in a spider web. The next of these events are taken back; due to Yamato's time reversal. Part II Part I's plot is redone until the parts where Rune and Jealousy do the spider webs. Now that Rune is showed to avoid Jealous at this moment, giving Sayama the capability to continue on her birthday party, Yamato and him appear late. Hidaka, who is close to Sayama, angers Yamato and leads him into provoking him. Sayama settles the argument and tells Yamato to leave if he will just keep bugging everyone. After Yamato leaves along with Rune and Eco dies once again in the hands of Vice, the girls in the party receive memories in their past and future life. Part III After the party, Murayama appears behind Sayama's window while she is undressing. Later Murayama explains to her everything that has happened and also about her memory of hugging Regula in her past life. Dunstan arrives before the gathered evil doji masters, who are with Yamato and Murayama. Respectively Sayama appears to them, riding a motor with Regula on the trunk. However, she is not alone; her classmates Akitsu, Kiyose, and Oume are with her, with their doji as well. Relationships Yamato Agari Sayama has been friends with Yamato ever since they met in the fifth grade. She has helped him out in many situations, such as when he wet his pants, Sayama sprayed him with a hose so that it'll look like she was the one who got him wet. It is unknown if she returns his feelings for her. As she is a reincarnation of a little girl in 12th Century Yamato's gang of bandits, she has known him in the past and was shown to idolize him. Akira Hidaka As Sayama is in the golf club at Senjo Academy, she knows Akira, who is the spokesperson. Sayama calls him by his last name, Hidaka. She designs his sportswear, and he wears it to her birthday party. Sayama is shown to have a crush on him, as she blushes whenever he speaks to her and defends him when Yamato calls him a "jerk". Regla Being the new master of Regla, replacing Shin Ekoda, Sayama appears with him riding a motor bike, in Chapter 26. It is currently unknown how and when; and what their circumstances are. In The 12th Century, she met Regla along with Yamato's bandit group. Upon seeing him, Sayama immediately exclaimed that he was "cute". Trivia *According to her character profile, her favorite things are mushrooms and cheese. Navigation |} Category:Characters